User talk:Wuumaster
Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Slotted Passive Powers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Otiluke (Talk) 01:40, September 6, 2009 Project Nemesis Greets. Last night I wrote a blog entry regarding an idea I've had, Project Nemesis. As one of the more active contributors to this project, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the subject. -- Heaven's Agent 18:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Could You Use an Assistant? Looks like I'm here to stay; the Admin of the other wiki project told me that as I don't have access to the game at the moment, they have no use for me and didn't want me helping them. So, in addition to the lore information I've been adding, I can help out with more side projects here. After watching the Recent Changes over the last few days, you stand out as one of the most active in your updates to the project; have anything that needs done, and could be accomplished by someone without access to Champions Online but who is eager to lend a hand? -- Heaven's Agent 05:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've been meaning to give ChampionBuilder a look, anyway; is it bad that I'm considering character builds even before I have the game? I'll also plop things into Categories as I come across them. Let me know if anything else comes up that you need more help with. -- Heaven's Agent 17:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Table Design I've been playing around with some new table designs, trying to find something that better matches both the project's color scheme and the in-game UI, and have a few examples up in my Sandbox; if you find the time, I'd love to have you take a look at them and share any thoughts you might have. -- Heaven's Agent 06:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin offer Thank you. And now more than ever, if there's anything you need help with, just let me know. -- Heaven's Agent 20:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lore Category I agree, devoting a branch of the project's category structure strictly to lore information is a good idea. It would probably be best implemented as separate from the game information categories, even though there would be a fair bit of dual-categorization of articles; ultimately a lot of the Wiki's pages will include both in-game and lore information. I'd probably try keeping the parent category somewhat simple but definitive; Category:Champions Lore, for example. From there a structure could be built with different subcategories for things like locations, villains, superteams, history, etc. -- Heaven's Agent 06:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Power Sets So I was looking through the powerset page and there is quite a bit of redundancy when it comes to it showing the Categories (the 18 powersets) and then a page for each of the powersets. What do you think of making the Category pages the powerset pages? Essentially just copying the code from the page to the equivalent category. --GodlyPerfection 17:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I just changed the Archery Category page for now so you can see what you think about it. It will definitely condense the powerset page and make a bit more sense. I can also take the time to re-link everything that is linking to the current archery page and re-link it to the new archery page. It's all simple, but I want to make sure that you are cool with it before I jump out and change things. Here is the that we would be changing too and here is the current powerset page that we would be removing Archery. --GodlyPerfection 17:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind changed my mind, linking articles to a category page is more hassle than it needs to be. Ignore everything I just said lol... --GodlyPerfection 17:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Heh, I was actually thinking of doing that too, but there's a lot to change, and the benefit is that we get to delete one page for each framework. Not a lot of space saved there. Wuumaster 19:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah Heaven and I discussed it already, here was his comment. He has quite a good point... lol. "Generally a wiki project should keep actual project pages and category pages separate. A Category structure is designed to function as a type of table of contents or index of articles, and should not include actual article content; though it's common for a category page to have a brief description the the articles it contains, anything in depth is best reserved for those articles themselves. Though it does result in a little bit of redundancy, it's actually beneficial as it provides additional methods of navigating a project's articles. -- Heaven's Agent 17:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) "